Desde mi cielo
by Kira minatoya
Summary: Kai ha muerto, el cielo le permite una carta y ahora expresa lo que no pudo a Takao, su único ser amado, le confiesa cosas que se guardó y que ahora se arrepiente,songfic basado en desde mi cielo de Mago de Oz yaoi Kaixtaka...pésimo sumary, manden reviews


Hola a todos los que leen este songfic n.n saben estoy feliz x q además d q es mi primer songfic también es mi primer historia yaoi n0n y solo pido una cosa: REVIEWS! Recuerden que no importa q sea, si felicitación o mentada de madre n.n lo único que importa es que sean review n0n weno ahora:

*Como saben Beyblade no me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki.

*ADVERTENCIA: es yaoi Kai x Takao n.n

*La canción es: Desde mi cielo - Mago de Oz (buaaaaaT0T tan bonita que está *w*)

*Espero reviews! n0n

¿?: Como si a alguien le importara dejarte reviews niña loca ¬¬#

Yo:¿ Y tu kien demonios eres? ò.ó?

_**Ahora que está todo en silencio**_

_**Y que la calma me besa el corazón,**_

_**Os quiero decir adiós…**_

_**Porque ha llegado la hora de que andéis el camino ya sin mí.**_

"_Como en toda historia triste, la tarde es nublada, como siempre que hay algún muerto, están todos reunidos en el cementerio. Quién diría que yo me iría más pronto que mi abuelo o que el viejo señor Dickenson…Las cosas no dejan de sorprenderme aún estando muerto, aunque no habría querido irme sin antes llegar a la vejez con mi amor correspondido, con mis primeros y mis demás amigos que agradezco al destino o a Dios…y a esa hermosa sonrisa tuya que pude gozar en mis adentros."_

_**Hay tanto por lo que vivir,**_

_**No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,**_

_**Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír,**_

_**Pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte**_

_**Y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme.**_

"_Esta vendría siendo mi despedida que en cierto punto no es creíble de mi parte, todo por la máscara de frialdad mostrada ante todos…solo tú supiste como soy en verdad, como me criaron mis padres con amor para luego ocultarla para evitar el rechazo de mi abuelo…Es verdad, todo lo que hice para ser buen nieto para él radicó en odio por él. Pero no por ti, ya que lo que siento por ti llega a hacerme olvidad de todo odio, soledad y tristeza que tanto me pesaron…Gracias Takao, y perdona las lágrima que provoqué hayas derramado por mi culpa, por mi abuelo que nunca supo aceptarte y solo te rebajaba con sus humillaciones y su insensibilidad, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento haberte llevado a vivir a mi casa y no haber rentado siquiera un departamento como dijiste, así tal vez no tendrías tan dañado el orgullo y tu alma por el caos en casa…"_

_**Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida**_

_**Que eres todo cuanto amo**_

_**Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti te cuidare desde aquí**_

_**Sé que la culpa os acosa y os susurra al oído**_

_**"pude hacer más", no hay nada que reprochar.**_

"_Sé que nunca fui de buena palabra, que nunca supe corresponder mi amor por ti, y que jamás te tomaba tanta importancia como hubiera querido…parecía más bien que quería comprar tu amor dándote todas esas cosas como chocolates, ropa, zapatos, joyas a veces…No supe cómo expresarte este amor tan inmenso y ahora me siento un ser repulsivo después de reflexionar todo…cómo no supe comprenderte, cómo a veces te hacía sentir mal por mi distanciamiento, pero creo que el decirte aquella vez que era tu culpa hace que ahora no pegues los ojos por la noche y te quedes con la falsa idea de que tienes la culpa de mi muerte, siento que a pesar de estar en el paraíso experimento el mismo infierno enfurecido al máximo."_

_**Ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal**_

_**Y solo bebo todos los besos que no te di,**_

_**Pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte**_

_**Y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme...**_

"_Me encuentro llorando en silencio tratando de encontrar el modo de volver, algo completamente inútil ya en mi situación…sigo recordando también los momentos felices que pasamos juntos, es mi único consuelo ahora…recordarte feliz y sonriendo en lugar de llorando como ahora, eso alivia por poco el peso que tengo. Aunque no todo era alegría…Recuerdo aquella vez que por una discusión estúpida sobre qué equipo elegir para nuestro último torneo de Beyblade, fue la primera vez que te ofendí y hasta te tiré…solo para alejarte de mi…me comporté como un idiota, no sabes cuánto me pesa ahora esa ocasión…"_

_**Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida;**_

_**Que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que no estoy junto a ti...**_

_**Vivo cada vez que habláis de mí y muero otra vez si lloráis,**_

_**He aprendido al fin a disfrutar y soy feliz,**_

"_Desde aquí noto cómo quedas deprimido por mi muerte, cómo los demás tratan de animarte y tu mejor te sumes en depresión al ver en tomo mi reflejo…te pido no deprimirte más por eso, sé que duele, pero me siento un ser repulsivo al ver que soy el motivo de tu tristeza y caos emocional, al ver que no puedes jugar ya el deporte que tanto te apasiona, al ver que ahora no eres el mismo de antes. Nunca te había visto tan mal y espero algún día entiendas que este es el Takao que no quiero que siga presente, sino aquel del que me había enamorado: despreocupado, alegre, feliz, a veces tonto… ¡pero así lo amaba!"_

_**No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,**_

_**Nunca me olvides me tengo que marchar,**_

_**Pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte**_

_**Y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme.**_

"_Tus lágrimas son como espinas en mí, desde que te enteraste del accidente y cuando quedé en coma en el hospital, todas las noches tenías la esperanza de verme despertar, a pesar de no verte y no poder reaccionar, escuchaba claramente cómo me hablabas y me decías que despertara porque me necesitabas…no podía, pero de haber podido, me quitaba todas las ataduras que sentía y te abrazaba para poder consolarte…No quiero que vivas de esta forma…quiero verte de nuevo feliz, quiero verte de nuevo con ese brillo en tus ojos, con ese brillo ejemplar de enamorado, aunque yo ya no sea merecedor de dicho resplandor, quiero ver nuevamente ese brillo, quiero verte con nuevas esperanzas…Ya no quiero cerrar los ojos viéndote cada noche abrazar mi foto contigo, ya no quiero verte deprimido oliendo mi ropa y mis perfumes, ya no quiero verte vivir en casa de mi abuelo, pues solo te trae malos recuerdos, prefiero mil veces que te olvides de mi a que sigas atado a esa maldita mansión donde solo te veo llorar, donde te veo rebajado a una escoria, no quiero eso, solo quiero verte feliz, a cualquier precio…en otra casa, en otra ciudad…n brazos de alguien más…no sé la verdad, solo quiero verte feliz. No es posible que resultara ser tan cursi…de hablar tanto…en tan poco tiempo…"_

_**Hay tantas coas que nunca te dije en vida;**_

_**Que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti...**_

_**Desde mi cielo os arropare en la noche**_

_**Y os acunare en los sueños y espantare todos los miedos.**_

"_Tantas veces que te tuve frente…tantas veces que estuve a solas contigo…y ninguna vez después de formalizarnos y quedarnos viviendo juntos te dije "te amo"…duele…duele pensar en eso y no poder regresar el tiempo y hacerlo, mucho menos ahora que existo en este mundo que te es imposible verme como a mí me es imposible verte a ti…Te prometo visitarte por las noches, aunque sea por medio de una pequeña esfera blanca y brillante, velando por que los malos recuerdos me pesen a mí y no a ti…tomar tus agonías y tus tristezas y llevármelas hacia el cielo y convertirlas en lejanas estrellas para que se mantengan alejadas de ti. Prometo estar contigo en los sueños y consolarte para que llores aunque no me veas ni me sientas…prometo que no te volverás a sentir solo, que nunca más tendrás frío al llegar la noche, que no me enojaré si encuentras a alguien más con quien estar… y que siempre estarás en mi corazón, sin importar qué…y de una u otra forma si decides quedarte buscaré la forma de hacer comprender a mi abuelo de tratarte mejor y protegerte…"_

_**Desde mi cielo os esperare escribiendo,**_

_**No estoy solo pues me cuidan la libertad y la esperanza,**_

_**Yo nunca os olvidare...**_

_Supongo que esto es todo lo que me permiten escribir…o al menos esta pluma…Solo para despedirme…te pido ser fuerte mientras nos reunamos aquí y espero que no sea pronta tu llegada, quiero que vivas lo que ya no viviste conmigo, retomes tus metas y no recaigas por mi culpa, hazlo tanto por ti como por mi…Mi querido Takao…sabes cuánto te amé, cuanto te amo y cuanto te amaré, así que no hace falta decirlo más…si crees que estoy solo, no lo estoy, pues mis padres están aquí, y aunque así me sienta al verte tan lejos de mí quiero decirte que no pienses mal, pues tu nueva actitud de antisocial me hace sentirlo…pero si vuelves a ser el de antes, te aseguro ser la persona más feliz en todo el universo._

_Con amor: Kai Hiwatari._

_P.D: Goza la vida que yo o tuve…_


End file.
